Nidaime Rikudo Senin and the Olympians
by Reaper505
Summary: Naruto, a young ANBU agent just finished his mision when he leaves for his mother's dimension. Oh did I mension she's a Goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**Nidaime Rikudo Sennin And The Olympians**

**Disclaimer! I Do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**A/N So I have been reading a few Naruto/ Percy Jackson crossovers and I really like them so I decided to try my hand at it. Let me know what you think. **

"**Biju Talk"  
**"_Thoughts"  
_"Normal speech"  
"**Jutsu**"

Elemental Nations – VOTE

"**Rasengan****!"  
"****Chidori!"**

After the explosion died down, the two fighters, who appeared to be no older than 14 were still standing and slightly tired. On the head of Hashirama Senju stands the one who wants to save Konoha; while on the head of Uchiha Madara stands the one who would see it destroyed.

"Why Sasuke? Why would you and your family betray the village? Why!?"Asked the man on Hasirama's head.

The Raven haired boy now identified as Sasuke had red eyes with 3 tomoe in each and was wearing the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts.

"You know Naruto. If it wasn't for you and Itatchi we would have succeeded. For that you shall fall to the might of the sharingan the greatest dojutsu!" Shouted Sasuke.

The boy now identified as Naruto had golden blond hair but his eyes where covered by a piece of cloth. He was wearing the standard ANBU clothes consisting of a black vest and a grey metal breast plate with black ANBU style pants with grey metal shin and forearm protectors.

The boy started to chuckle which turned into full blow laughter. "You know, it's funny you should say that" Naruto began to untie the piece of cloth. "Because that is what people say about my dojutsu as well." Naruto dropped the cloth and stared at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were light purple with a ripple like pattern

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. The he was with the legendary eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. "H- How? HOW DO YOU HAVE THOSE EYES?! THEY SHOULD BELONG TO THE UCHIHA!" Sasuke was angry and confused. How could the loser with no clan have the eyes of a God? Sasuke decided the he didn't care and started on a set of hand seals ending on the tiger seal "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **A huge fireball was released from Sasuke's mouth and raced towards Naruto.

Naruto just put his hands out in front of him and said **"Gakidō"** a white shield formed in front of Naruto and began absorbed the fireball when it made contact. There was no explosion. No great fire storm of any kind. Just silence.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It's time to end this." Naruto vanished and appeared behind Sasuke and puts his hand on top of Sasuke's head. "I'm sorry my friend." Whispered Naruto **"Ningedō"** Naruto then proceeded to rip Sasuke's soul from his body. Naruto shed a lone tear and then passed out due to emotional stress.

A woman appeared on the battled field and walked towards Naruto. She picked him up and disappeared as soon as she came.

The sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office waiting for his top ANBU agent to return from his mission when a woman appeared in his office with Naruto in her arm and sets him down on the couch. His eyes almost exploded out of his head when he saw her. "My lady! You have returned!"

The Woman looked at him for a moment then walked to the window and looked outside. "I'm talking my son back to my world. It is time for him to learn of his true heritage."

Hiruzen sighed. "I will prepare the papers to discharge him and make copies of all the jutsu scrolls I can. When will he leave? "

She turned around and gave him scroll. "That is a jutsu I made so he can travel to the other world. He should do it bore the end of the week." Hiruzen was saddened that Naruto had to leave but he knew it was for the best. "When he is ready I will give him one that would allow him to return for a short period of time so it's not like you will never see him again." At that Hiruzen's sad mood disappeared.

"I will tell him when he wakes up." Stated the old hokage. The woman nods and walks up to Naruto and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "I will see you soon my son." She then disappears again.

5 Days later

Naruto was standing in the middle of a large scroll. He looked up and saw the Hokage there. "Well old man. I guess it's time for me to go." Naruto looked at the saddened old man in front of him

"Take care of yourself my boy. And I'll see you again someday." Naruto nodded and started a long sequence of hand seals when he finished that last one there was a bright flash of light and Uzumaki Naruto was gone from the elemental nations.

U.S.A : New York City.

Naruto woke up in an apartment. Not remembering how he got there he started to panic. He was then suddenly assaulted by memories after which he calmed down. He looked the apartment. It wasn't all that bad actually. 2 bedrooms, 1 bath room a kitchen and a living room. Naruto noticed a few stacks of books near the bed with a letter on top. He opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Naruto._

_If you are reading this then you used the jutsu I gave the old man. I know how much you wanted to meet your parents but it saddens me to tell you that I can't meet you just yet due to some stupid rules._

_I want you to know that I love you very much and I wish I could be there with you but we will meet soon. I wanted you to come to this world because our influence is not as strong in that world so we cannot freely do what we want._

_Underneath this letter are a few books that will help you in this world and a few I want you to study. I also included copies of all those Icha Icha books from your old world so you can publish them for money. They will sell fast in this world._

_I know it isn't much but know that I will do everything I can._

_Love mom"_

A few tears ran down Naruto's face while he read the letter. He picked up the first book and looked at the title. "Greek Mythology" Naruto thought to himself. "He fur ball wake up!" Naruto heard something in the back of his mind about stupid blonds showing no respect.

Inside the seal

"Hey Kurama I might be overthinking this a bit but do you think my mom might be some sort of goddess?"

The gigantic fox thought for a moment. **"If we take into account the fact that she brought you across dimensions I would think so. No other being not even the Biju are capable of doing that."**

Naruto began thinking. "So what? That makes me half god?" He got a nod from the fox. "Hmmm so that means that there are rules that don't allow them to interfere directly right?" getting another nod from Kurama. "That explains the reason she wants me to study up on Greek mythology."

"**Well I think it is safe to assume that there are more gods and thus other half gods in the world"** said Kurama. Kurama took on a serious expression. Well as serious as a fox's face can be. "**Listen kit. If the gods from those books are real, then the monsters from those books are real. You should look through those scrolls the old man gave you and see if you can find a way to create a pocket dimension so you can train. Have you tried spreading your senses?" **Shaking his head to indicate he hasn't "**Well if you did you would notice that there is no one that can use chakra. Meaning that people might fear you if you start shooting fireballs out of your mouth."** Naruto agreed with him. He didn't need to attack unwanted attention.

Before Naruto left the mindscape he turned around "Hey Kurama. Do I get the abilities of the souls I absorb with **Ningendō**__?"Kurama was thinking hard.

He looked at Naruto. "**Hey kit your Rinnegan has deactivated. Try channelling chakra to your eyes"** Naruto channelled a small amount of chakra to his eyes and looked at the fox. "**Well that explains that." **Seeing Naruto is confused. "**It seems that you do absorb the abilities of those whose souls you absorb because you have the sharingan now. That would also explain why your Rinnegan is active like it usually was meaning that you won't have to wear that cloth around your eyes. You should also have the Mangekyo Sharingan"**

Naruto realized something. "If that's the case, I should be able to Kamui to go the pocket dimension. I could use that as a training ground." Kurama looked at Naruto surprised. That was an ingenious idea. He could do anything there, he could even remove the need for an apartment there if he built a house there but knowing how Naruto is, he would want to be around other people.

"Well Kurama. I think I should start." Naruto created a few Kage bunshins to read the books while he used Kamui to go to his pocket dimension. (1)

2 Years Later

After Naruto began training in his pocket dimension. He sent a henged clone to publish Jiraiya's books and it made him a fortune. He knew now why Jiraiya wrote those books. They were a gold mine.

One thing Naruto discovered is that he, for reasons unknown liked spending time in the local museum. More specifically the area dedicated to Greek mythology. Today was the day one of the local High schools had a field trip to the museum.

Naruto followed the group because he felt a familiar presence in the group. It felt somewhat like him meaning that there was a demi god in the group. Naruto saw one of the teachers pull out a single boy. He saw a crippled teacher and student following them and since he got a weird feeling from the old teacher he decided to follow them. She led the boy to an empty room and that's when thing got weird for the poor boy. The teacher now turned into a creepy bat like creature and started asking about a lightning bolt. Naruto heard the crippled teacher shout for the boy.

The boy who now identified as Percy was confused. First his teacher transforms into a bat like creature and accuses him of stealing a lightning bolt of all things. Like how do you steal lightning? And then his crippled teacher comes in and threatens to rip said creature to pieces. 'It can't get any weirder than this can it?' Yes. Yes it can.

Naruto watching it all thought only one thing when he saw the teacher change 'Fury! I was right!' Naruto deciding he saw enough made his presence known by throwing a kunai at the fury hitting it in the shoulder. Not giving it time to react Naruto dashed at the creature. While running at it he summoned his katana from a storage seal on his hand and as he reached his enemy he proceeded to cut it in half and watched it disappear in a golden mist.

Turning around he saw the stunned looks on the teacher and crippled students face. Percy was pacing up and down and kept asking if he was going crazy. Naruto having had enough of his mumbling walked up to him and gave him a slap to the face which actually calmed him down.

Percy finally spoke up. "Mr Brunner, Grover." They bother looked at him. Naruto thought he was being rather calm. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" or not. Naruto sweat dropped at his outburst but understood why he did it. He also needed some answers.

The teacher and other student didn't know what to say so Naruto spoke up. "My Name is Naruto." All three looked at him. Naruto looked at Mr Brunner. "That was a fury wasn't it?" Mr Brunner was shocked. There has never been a demi god that actually knows what is going on before reaching the camp.

The teacher looked at Naruto. "How did you know?" Both Percy and Grover thought that, that was a good question.

Naruto sighed. "Well it was rather obvious. First I get brought this dimension and then get a letter saying that I need to study Greek mythology. So I figured only a god can do that and if the gods are real then so are the monsters."

Percy was lost. He had no idea what the hell the new guy was saying. Gods? Different dimensions? Mr Brunner and Grover on the other hand were stunned. They knew that there was a demi god brought from another dimension but they didn't know where he was. Mr Brunner took out a business card and gave it to Naruto. "Go to this address if you want answers." Naruto nodded and walked out of the room leaving a still stunned Grover, and thinking Mr Brunner and a confused as hell Percy.

After he left Grover took Percy home so he could get his mother and leave for the camp. Naruto figured that he might as well follow since following them was easier that finding the place himself. Of course they wouldn't know that he was following them.

When he got to Percy's house and saw how his step father was treating him and his mother he had to struggle to keep himself from shoving a Rasengan into the man's face. After a while Percy, Grover and Percy's mom came out of the house and got into the car and drove off. Naruto followed them through the city and into the countryside.

Then with a loud thud, something ran into the side of the car causing it to start rolling. Eventually it stopped rolling and the occupants of the car got out rather bruised up but okay. They started running after they heard something big was coming their way. Naruto still not revealing himself followed. The three came to an archway and Percy and Grover ran through. Above the archway was the words 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' written in ancient Greek. Naruto noticed that Percy's mom wasn't following them trough.

They then noticed what was chasing them and Naruto had different thoughts from the other 3. Their thoughts were "_We're going to die" _While Naruto's thoughts were "_Holly shit! It's a giant cow!"_

The Minotaur grabbed Percy's mom and she disappeared in some kind of black-ish gold smoke. Percy seeing the death of his mother pulled out a pen. Naruto looked at him and almost broke out laughing but stopped himself when he saw Percy click the pen it turned into a sword.

Percy, like the inexperienced warrior he was, charged the Minotaur head on. Naruto's only thoughts were 'What an idiot.'

Percy managed to cut off one of the creature's horns but was disarmed in the process. So since Naruto was a good person he decided to save Percy. Again. He jumped in front of the Minotaur just as it charged and gave it a chakra infused punch to the face. Grover and Percy winched at the sound of bones breaking from the punch.

The Minotaur stumbled back a bit but shook it off. Naruto took the time and summoned his sword again. Getting a good look at it, Grover couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of blade. The blade itself was polished and was shining in the moonlight. The blade almost looked like it was glowing but Grover shrugged it off. The handle of the blade was black with dark red in it. The sheath of the sword was black with a red dragon carved into both sides. Naruto strapped the sheath to his back and stood in a loose stance waiting for the Minotaur to charge.

Naruto didn't have to wait long until the Minotaur charged him head on. Just as about to get impaled by the other horn, he rolled to the right and gave a downwards slice. The Minotaur roared in pain or I think in his case, mooed in pain, as his left arm was cut off. Naruto was disappointed in himself. "Damn I missed." Preparing for another charge, Naruto didn't give him time. Naruto dashed at the Minotaur hoping to end it. The Minotaur seeing Naruto charging at him tried to hit him with his only arm but sadly missed. Naruto took the opening and plunged his sword into the Minotaur's skull killing it instantly. The body of the Minotaur faded away in a golden mist.

Naruto turned around to see the shocked look on Grover's face and thought. '_It seems that it's going to get entertaining from now on.''_

**THE END!**

**Naruto gains the memories of the person whose soul he absorb along with the abilities.**

**Jutsu**

**Rasengan – Spiralling sphere  
Chidori – One Thousand Birds  
Katon: Gokakyú no jutsu – Fire release: Grand fireball technique  
Gakidó – Petra path  
Ningendo – Human path  
Kamui – Authority of the gods **

**Please Read and Review! Who do you think is Naruto's Mother?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nidaime Rikudo Sennin And The Olympians**

**Disclaimer! I Do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**A/N Wow Thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy to see people enjoying the story. I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but it most definitely will not be a harem. So I'm open to suggestions. **

"**Biju Talk"  
**"_Thoughts"  
_"Normal speech"  
"**Jutsu**"

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**Previously:**

_Naruto turned around to see the shocked look on Grover's face and thought. 'It seems that it's going to get entertaining from now on.''_

**And Now:**

Grover was stunned. Not only did this boy kill a fury but now he also saved their lives by killing a Minotaur. The only thing going through Grover's mind at the moment was: WHO WAS THIS GUY!

Naruto looked at Grover and started to walk towards the camp. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Grover snapped out of his stupor and picked up the unconscious Percy and walked towards the camp.

As they walked into the camp they were greeted by centaur. "Grover! What happened?"

"Chiron! We were attacked by a Minotaur just outside the camp. It got Sally but we were rescued by this guy. He took down the beast." Replied Grover.

Chiron looked at Naruto and recognized him from the museum. "Well first we need to get Percy to the infirmary." Chiron motioned them to follow them. He led them to a cabin were they could let Percy rest.

On the way there Naruto saw how the people trained. They trained with bows, swords, spears and hand to hand combat. "_This is like a mini hidden village. They are just not as good as shinobi."_ thought Naruto.

Chiron glanced at Naruto. He noticed the boy did not drop his guard and was ready to defend himself at any time. He realized that Naruto was a trained warrior and that he had experience to back him up. "So young man. Who are you?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Chiron's question. "My Name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

They arrived at the infirmary where Grover placed Percy on one of the beds. Chiron told Grover to stay with Percy in case he woke up. Chiron told Naruto to follow him.

They arrived at the big house. Naruto figured that this was the head office for the camp. Chiron led him to the office. Once they were inside he closed the door. "Ah Mr D is here as well."

When Naruto laid eyes on him, he knew this guy was not human. "**Kit that is god. If I judge by the smell I would say the god of wine.**" Naruto gave Kurama a mental nod.

"Mr D, or should I say the god of wine?" Asked Naruto.

Mr D looked at Naruto "Well finally! It looks like we got a demigod with some intelligence. So you are the one from the other world?" he got a nod from Naruto.

This time it was Chiron who spoke up. 'You don't seem very surprised by these events, even the one in the museum."

Naruto was a little shocked that they knew that he was from a different world. Naruto walked to the window and stared out of it. "Well let's just say I did a lot of research since I came here. The letter I received from my mother told me to study Greek mythology. The fox and I figured that only a god or goddess has the power to travel dimensions. After we got that part down it was easy to realize that if the gods are real then so are the monsters. " Naruto turned around to see the stunned faces of Chiron and Mr D. Naruto looked Chiron in eyes. "What else do you know about me?"

Naruto's stare unnerved Chiron a bit. "If you are wondering if I know about your tenant then yes. But only the two of us know about it." Naruto nodded at the centaur.

"Is there anything else?" asked Naruto. He wanted to go tour the camp not be inside an office.

Chiron shook his head. "I'll get someone to give you a tour of the camp. After that we'll get you settled into cabin 11."

"Thank you very much." replied Naruto. Naruto didn't have to wait long for his escort to arrive.

The door opened to reveal a girl with long blond hair with stormy grey eyes. She wore a lose pair of pants with a white t-shirt. If Naruto had to guess then he would say she is around 15 to 16 years old. "My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Naruto did the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He stared into her eyes and noticed her slight blush. She noticed the look of loneliness in Naruto's eyes but shrugged it off.

"Well let's get the tour started." Naruto nodded at her and she led him through that camp. She showed him the cabins and gave him a rundown of the rules

She then took Naruto to Cabin 11. As they reached the cabin they were greeted by another blond. "This is Luke. He is the councillor for cabin 11." Said Annabeth

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. The name's Naruto."

Luke took a few seconds to study Naruto. "Regular or undetermined?" Asked Luke.

It was Annabeth that answered. "He is undetermined for now." That got a groan from the rest of the cabin because it was already packed.

"Don't worry about them" said Luke. "Our patron is Hermes, God travellers, thieves and messenger of the gods. We take in all the unclaimed and visitors. Don't worry about it, we'll find you somewhere to sleep."

Naruto nodded. He looked up and noticed that the beams are rather wide. "I already found a place." Everyone looked at him in confusion. Naruto bent his knees a bit and jumped. He landed on one of the support beam and proceeded to lie down.

The whole cabin was shocked. All the thoughts were around the same. _'How was he able to jump that high?' _Luke was the first to recover. "How did you do that?" Everyone wanted to know.

"You mean the jump?" everyone nodded. "That was nothing. I have been training since I was 4 years old." Replied Naruto and then proceeded to fall asleep leaving the shocked cabin members plus Annabeth.

Naruto was up early the next day. He got out of bed and did his morning ritual and decided to go train as he has nothing else to do. Naruto walked to the lake. When he got there he walked on the water a few meters away from shore and sat in the lotus position and began to meditate.

Inside the seal

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around a bit. He was in a forest. He heard snoring in the distance so he followed the sound. After 5 minutes of walking he finally found what he was looking for.

In front of Naruto was a giant fox snoring loudly. "Hey Kurama! Wake up!" Shouted Naruto. He noticed that the fox wasn't waking up so he decided to give him a wakeup call. Naruto made the bird seal and shouted. "**Suito: Suiryúdan no jutsu!**" a large dragon with gleaming yellow eyes rose from the pond near Kurama and raced towards him. The dragon rammed him head on and made him really wet. He woke up instantly.

Naruto was laughing his ass of at the now wet fox. "**Naruto! What have I told you about waking me up with a large water dragon?"** Shouted a rather irritated Kurama.

Naruto finally stopped laughing.** "**Sorry but I just couldn't resist. Besides you wouldn't wake up." Kurama gave Naruto a glare that said 'Do it again and you will regret it'. "Fine, fine I won't do it again. But anyway the reason I came to visit."

"**Yes. I noticed you arrived at this camp. I also noticed the barrier around the camp. It most likely keeps those monsters out of the camp. So what is your plan? **"Kurama was now sitting in the pond near him.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "Well I haven't really thought about it. But I'll stick around a bit and then maybe go monster hunting. You never know, there will be something worthwhile to fight here." Kurama agreed to that idea. They haven't had a decent fight since they got here.

"**You know. The people in the camp are staring at you."** Naruto just shrugged.

"I know. I'll come back to visit soon" Kurama nodded and then Naruto disappeared from the seal.

Outside the seal

A few campers have gathered at the shore to see Naruto sitting on top of the water. They began to whisper among themselves when Naruto stood up and began walking to the shore. Naruto stopped in front of the crowd. "Do I have something on my face?" They all just stared at Naruto as he stopped next to the campers from the Hermes cabin. "I told you that jump was nothing." He smiled at them and walked off and disappeared into the camp.

Olympus

Zeus was sitting on his throne waiting for the rest of the Gods to arrive. "Now that we are all here, I called this meeting to discuss the demi god that arrived with Poseidon's son." The Gods all listened to what he said. "I want to know is, whose son is he?"

"He is my son" Everyone was shocked to see that it was Artemis that spoke up.

Zeus looked at Artemis. "Daughter explain!" ordered Zeus.

"No one knew about it because he isn't from this word. He is from the elemental nations. The village hidden in the leaves to be more precise" The statement was a shock to the gods as there have never been any demi gods from the elemental nations in this dimension. "I met his father there 18 years ago while they were in a war. His name was Minato Namikaze. He was everything that the men of this world were not. To him family was the most important thing." The last statement made Hera smile. "Minato also happened to a demigod." The other gods were speechless.

Zeus thought for a moment. "No wonder he is so powerful. The boy is probably around 75% god. Who was the other godly parent" That got a nod from Artemis.

Artemis decided to shock them ever more "Minato's mother was none other than Amaterasu. The Shinto goddess of the sun and the universe" Most of the gods wanted to faint. This boy was going to be powerful. Before they could recover she dropped another bombshell. "He also has the rinnegan" at that moment Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus Athena, Aphrodite and Ares fainted.

The rest of the gods burst out laughing. Artemis seeing that her father and the other gods were going to need some time to get over the shock decided to leave until they recover.

Artemis walked out of the council room and to her chambers. '_Don't worry my son. I shall see you soon'_

Back at camp

Naruto got the sudden urge to look up at the moon and smile, which he did. After Naruto took a stroll through the camp he went to the mess hall to have dinner. Naruto saw that there were a lot of open tables so he asked Chiron about it. "Each cabin has its own table but the cabin of Hermes has more than one since they take in all the unclaimed demigods."

Naruto joined Luke at the table for dinner before going to bed.

It has been 2 days since Naruto arrived at camp half-blood with Percy and Grover and it was mid-afternoon when Percy finally woke up. Immediately after he awoke Annabeth took him to see Chiron and Mr D

Naruto knew that Percy would not believe them right of the bat. But he figured that it wasn't his problem so he left it alone. After Percy was given the tour he and Annabeth were confronted by a girl named Clarisse who attempted to shove Percy's head into a toilet. Unfortunately for her, it back fired.

Percy noticed Naruto watching the event and walked up to him. "I just want to thank you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know, for saving me and Grover from the Minotaur."

"You're welcome" was his reply. Percy began to walk away. "Hey Percy!" He turned around to face Naruto. "I'm sorry about your mom." Percy looked down at the ground. Naruto knew that it wasn't easy for the boy. Losing his mother and then having to deal with all of the new revelations.

Before Naruto could walk away he was stopped by Annabeth. "Hey Naruto, I heard from Chiron that you were thinking of taking part in the capture the flag match on Friday." Naruto nodded and Annabeth continued "I would like for you and Percy to be on my time."

Percy thought that it was a good way to get his mind of things while Naruto had to join one of the teams so why not take an offer while it's there for you. "I'm game. I think Percy might enjoy it too." Percy nodded

"Great. I think Percy could use some training." Naruto agreed. Although Percy wasn't raised like Naruto. He still should have known that rushing in head first is never a good idea unless you can overpower your opponent.

Annabeth took Percy to the swordsman classes that were taught by Luke. In Naruto's opinion Luke wasn't a bad swordsman. In fact he was surprisingly good. By dinner time everyone was in the mess hall. Mr D was giving a welcoming speech. First I would like to welcome the two new demigods that joined us two days ago. Perry Jackson" Mr D was interrupted by Chiron when he whispered something in his ear. "Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. I think by now everyone knows that Naruto is not a normal demigod. He is from a different word." Gasps could be heard from all of the tables. "The world he is from is known as the elemental nations. Their technology may not be as advanced as ours but their world is completely controlled by shinobi or as you might know them ninja. Naruto is the first demigod that has come from that world so let's welcome him with open arms." There were a few whispers but no one could deny that Naruto was not an ordinary demigod because of the sitting on the water incident.

Chiron spoke up. "Well now that the introductions are done it's time to eat. TO THE GODS!"

Everyone followed Chiron's example with a loud shout "TO THE GODS!"

"Now before we start it is time to make the offerings to the gods. Just a small piece of your food." said Chiron. Everyone started to place a small piece of food in the pot above the fire and said a small prayer. When it was Naruto's turn he placed the food in the pot but what no one except him, Chiron and Mr D noticed is that the flames turned black for a moment before returning to the normal colour.

After dinner was done everyone returned to their cabins. Naruto was still awake and decided that he might get some training done. He walked around camp until he came to the archery range. "Well this is something I didn't have time to practice with." Mused Naruto. He picked up the bow and pulled back on the string to feel the resistance. He picked up a few arrows and stuck them into the ground next to him.

Naruto notched an arrow and pulled back on the string, He aimed at one of the targets and steadied his aim. Naruto let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the bull's eye on the target. '_Maybe it was beginners luck' _Naruto notched another arrow and he hit the other target dead centre. '_Guess it wasn't luck.'_ Naruto fired off a few more practice shots. He then remembered the capture the flag game and got an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto made his favourite hand sign "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" 10 clones came into existence. "I want 5 of you to use **Henge no jutsu **to change into bows." With a chorus of Yes, 5 of the clones turned into bows while the other 5 clones got a few arrows. "Okay on my mark" spoke the real Naruto. "Okay. Volley!" All 6 Naruto's shot at one target and all of them hitting the bull's eye

Naruto gave an evil chuckle. '_The other team won't know what hit them.' _ Naruto retrieved the arrows and placed the bow back where he found it. Little did Naruto know that Chiron was watching him from a distance.

Naruto returned to the Hermes Cabin but decided to sleep on the roof of the cabin. As he was laying there he was staring up at the moon. '_I hope I meet you soon mom'_ Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**THE END!**

**The next chapter will be the CTF match and maybe if I'm feeling generous, the claiming. We'll see. I could use some ideas for a pairing for Naruto, so if you have any suggestions I'm open for them. Thanks for reading!**

**Jutsu****  
Suito: Suiryúdan no jutsu – Water release: Water dragon bullet technique  
Kage bunshin no jutsu – Shadow clone technique  
Henge no jutsu – Transformation technique **

**Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Hunt**

******A/N I need a beta reader for this story. PM me if you want to help.**


End file.
